


Riverside

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Knights are mentioned/briefly feature but they're not super relevant, M/M, they're in Florence! hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Leo and Izumi on their way to dinner with Knights.





	Riverside

Izumi watches with thinly veiled concern as Leo balances precariously on the wall as they walk along the canal.

“Oi, Leo-kun. You know I’m not jumping in after you if you fall, right?” He sighs as Leo only laughs at him in reply. The other boy is holding onto his sheet music in one hand, and he can only hope that Leo really _doesn’t_ fall in. He won’t hold his breath, though. 

It doesn’t help that he’s wearing formal clothing. They both are, for that matter. The contrast between what Leo is wearing and what he’s doing is jarring, and Izumi doesn’t think he can look at it for much longer. 

Finally managing to pry his eyes away from the walking disaster that was his boyfriend, Izumi took his phone out of his pocket. He had felt it vibrate a couple times while he had been keeping an eye on Leo, so he might as well check what it was from. The source of the buzzing was from the Knights group chat, which only really started becoming active after he and Leo moved to Florence. 

**Area 51**  
(5:49pm)  
[Suou Tsukasa]: _@Sena @uchuunaga_ Where on Earth are you two? The dinner reservation is for 6pm sharp.  
[naruko (≧◡≦) ♡]: leave them alone~ <3 they’re probably just taking in the romance of the city at sunset~ ^^  
[Suou Tsukasa]: They’ve been here for a few months already. Surely that’s enough time.  
[ritsu]: dont be such a buzzkill suuchan   
[Suou Tsukasa]: I just don’t want them to be late, is all.   
[ritsu]: well……maybe theyre preoccupied in some other way  
[naruko (≧◡≦) ♡]: don’t say something so crude, ritsu-chan!!!  
[Suou Tsukasa]: what  
[Suou Tsukasa]: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT RITSU-SENPAI  
[Sena]: leo-kun is just being an idiot like usual.  
[Sena]: don’t give kasa-kun the wrong idea, dumbass.  
[Sena]: anyway, we’ll be there soon. 

He feels an impending headache, and quickly put his phone away before he could get caught up in any other nonsense. He thought that it would be a nice break from reality, but it was just wishful thinking, really. 

Izumi looks up, and blinks when he doesn’t spot a that familiar flash of orange.

_That idiot couldn’t have really-_

Running to the wall, he peers over into the canal below. The flowing water is stunningly clear, and Izumi lets out a sigh of relief at the lack of Leo in its depths. 

He can’t help the noise of surprise that escapes him as arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“Got you!” Leo tucks his chin over Izumi’s shoulder, looking down to examine the water as well. “What’re you looking at?” An amused glance back at Izumi, “Did you think I had fallen in?” Leo lets out a laugh, “Silly Sena! I’m not _that_ careless!”

Izumi can already feel the racing of his heart calm down, and the flush that spreads across his face is half embarrassment, half indignation. _Yes_ , he supposed thinking Leo had fallen into the canal was a _bit_ much, but you never knew what to expect when it came to him.

Shoving his boyfriend off with a groan, Izumi ignored the whines of protest that came from Leo as he was pried off. “ _As if_. I-I was just thinking that- ” His response stutters as he fails to think of another reasonable excuse, and Leo levels him with an amused smirk. 

“Sena cares for meeeee!! He cares for me because he loves m-mrmmph-” Leaning over, Izumi covers Leo’s mouth with his own, promptly shutting him up. He only stays there for a short moment before pulling away, having kissed Leo only to silence him. Taking in the other boy’s expression, Leo’s cheeks now mirror Izumi’s in how red they are. The only difference is while Izumi is still lightly scowling, Leo has an even goofier grin on his face. 

Humming some song that Izumi doesn’t know, Leo grasps the model’s hand in his own. He tugs Izumi along gently, at a slightly faster pace than the meander they had both been going before. 

The sun is nearly gone, but the rays manage to hit Leo just right. His hair looks like it’s glowing, as if on fire. Though his eyes are still looking ahead, they glint in the light like jewels. The combination is intense, it’s blinding, and Izumi is tempted to cover his eyes; but the hand that he goes to move is already in Leo’s grip. He realises that he’s being melodramatic, but it’s not like he’s thinking aloud anyway. 

He doesn’t want to get sappy, but it’s almost like seeing how he views Leo, just on a more literal scale. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts as he feels their pace slow to a stop, Izumi holds Leo’s hand a bit tighter. His boyfriend tilts his head towards him in confusion, but Izumi just shakes his head in dismissal. Despite looking like he wants to say something, Leo stays silent, opting to rub his thumb over the back of Izumi’s hand soothingly. 

They stay like that for a bit longer, before Izumi finally pries their hands apart. Seeing as they’ve arrived at the restaurant, he decides to check his phone again for the time. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Leo taking out a piece of crumpled up sheet music from his pocket, only to fold it neatly and shove it in his back pocket again. 

With a sigh, he concentrates back on his phone. The numbers 6:03pm look back at him. Izumi clicks his tongue.

“Kasa-kun isn’t going to let me hear the end of it, is he,” He mutters to himself, and Leo laughs once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh? an izuleo fic? 
> 
> i've been meaning to write a fic for this ship, so i'm glad that ESO gave me the opportunity to do so!! the prompt i had picked was prompt 143 AKA knights in florence, with a focus on izuleo being warm and soft!! i realise that i focused more on izuleo than knights, so i hope that OP still likes it OTL 
> 
> thank you for reading, if you've made it all the way here!! ;3c


End file.
